dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Androids at Ease
Vegeta vs. Android #18, Round Two |next=Retreat and Regroup }} is the one hundred sixtieth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred fifty-fourth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Android 17, Android 16, and Android 18 with Goku in the background. This cover art is also featured in Daizenshuu 1. Summary Enraged at seeing his father injured, Future Trunks flies towards the battle. Piccolo angrily calls him an idiot, and Android 17 chases after him, as he had promised earlier. Seeing this, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan fly towards the battle as well. Android 18 notices Future Trunks approaching, and blocks his sword strike. Future Trunks is then hit in the back of the head by Android 17, and collapses on the ground. Krillin, watching the battle from up on the road, is stunned that a Super Saiyan was defeated in one shot. Android 17 senses Piccolo coming towards him and kicks the Namekian in midair, then quickly flies to Tien and puts him in a headlock. Having gotten back up, Vegeta attempts to fly towards Android 17 and Tien, but Android 18 grabs his foot. As Android 17 chokes Tien, Future Trunks gets up and runs towards Android 18, who swings Vegeta into Future Trunks, sending them both to the ground. Piccolo, getting up, is horrified to see this, and then notices Android 17 still choking Tien. He dashes up towards Android 17, who lets Tien fall. Android 17 dodges Piccolo's punch, then delivers a strong blow to his chest. Still having not moved, Krillin watches in horror as Android 17 lets Piccolo fall. Vegeta manages to get up and fly into the air, and fires a Ki Blast at Android 18 with his good arm. However, Android 18 dodges the blast and flies over to Vegeta. She punches him in the face, sending him to the ground again. Vegeta then tries to get back up, only to be kicked by Android 18 in the stomach. He falls to the ground. Android 18 then says that just to be sure he does not try that again she should disable his other arm. She puts the heel of her boot on his good arm and pushes down, making it break. Vegeta yells in pain. He then loses consciousness and reverts to his base form. Android 17 notes that Vegeta's hair has changed back and his glow is gone, and says that the transformation was very weird. Android 18 notes that the 'other guy' (meaning Future Trunks) was the same way, and Android 17 wonders who he was, as they have no data on him. He and Android 18 then fly back up to the road and land near Krillin, frightening him. Android 17 tells him that the others are still alive, and that he should feed them some Senzu Beans right away. He then tells a speechless Krillin that they will fight the Z Fighters whenever they feel up to it. Android 17 then turns to leave, and Android 18 asks if he will inquire about Goku's location. Android 17 says that it will be more fun to find it on their own, and says that maybe even Goku will look for them. The pair then meet up with Android 16, who is still nearby, looking off into the distance. Android 17 asks what he is looking at, and Android 16 simply says that the birds flew away because they were too noisy. Android 17 seems confused by this, and Android 18 suggests they fly to someplace where more cars will pass by. Krillin watches all of this, still stunned. Appearances Characters *Android 17 *Android 18 *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Android 16 Locations *Earth **Northern Mountains Trivia *This chapter is in color. The cover and the first two pages have a full color palette, while the rest of the chapter has a black-white-brown-beige-red-yellow palette. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters